


Just a dream

by MarvelousGinger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousGinger/pseuds/MarvelousGinger
Summary: Everything must come to an end
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester





	Just a dream

There was once a man. A very normal and common man with a very normal apple pie life. Well, normal is relative when one knows where the man lives. The United States. Yes, but not the ones you all know. More like the United States of America filled with monsters, creatures, supernatural and mystical beings.

Day after day it was the exact same story, he wakes up after his four hours of sleep, he eats his breakfast and hunts with his little brother. Their lives were lonely. Their parents were dead, leaving the two brothers together.

He already died once, but his father gave his life to save him. His brother died and he gave his soul to save him, he had one last year to live. And now he just has one hour left.

His life was getting brighter and brighter as his eyes were getting darker, losing their soul, happiness, and life. Suddenly a light came, he was seeing The light. In that brightness was an angel, he was sure he knew him, he could not find how. I was just like in a dream. The last thing he heard was the angel's words: "I love you." He was dead.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


That noise in the hospital room, his heart had stopped. His brother was crying, here nothing could ever bring him back.

After a few minutes, another man arrived, a blue-eyed man. He sat on the bed, leaned on the body and kissed the deceased on the lips.

Cancer won. It took away his beloved husband, Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> I set the publication date to the one of the original publishing on Wattpad, but I wrote it way before that.
> 
> Hope you liked it.


End file.
